This Phase I application proposes to develop a system which will remind cognitively impaired individuals of their schedule and provide information which will assist them in determining where they are within a rehabilitation facility and navigating to the desired location. The system consists of a notebook computer type device (PLAM) which maintains the users schedule and receives and audibly communicates the location signal to the user. The location signals are generated by specialized electronic ballasts, which encode the location of each florescent light in the light's visual light output. The initial target market for this product is rehabilitation facilities, which treat cognitively impaired individuals. In Phase I, the applicant proposes to develop a prototype system and evaluate it at a rehabilitation facility with brain injured patients. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE